onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Twin Cape
| Conditions = | EXP = 490 | Beli = 3860 | Rainbow = | Title = Royal | TConditions = Clear Chapter | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = Protect the Great Whale! 1 | Stamina2 = 8 | Battles2 = 7 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 = | EXP2 = 505 | Beli2 = 3134 | Rainbow2 = | Title2 = | TConditions2 = | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = Protect the Great Whale! 2 | Stamina3 = 8 | Battles3 = 7 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = | EXP3 = 529 | Beli3 = 3286 | Rainbow3 = | Title3 = | TConditions3 = | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = Showdown! Mysterious Man | Stamina4 = 9 | Battles4 = 7 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = | EXP4 = 576 | Beli4 = 3960 | Rainbow4 = | Title4 = King | TConditions4 = Clear Chapter | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = Showdown! Mysterious Woman | Stamina5 = 9 | Battles5 = 7 | Boss5 = | Conditions5 = | EXP5 = 597 | Beli5 = 4582 | Rainbow5 = 1 | Title5 = Sweet Honey | TConditions5 = Clear Chapter | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = Assault! Mysterious Duo | Stamina6 = 9 | Battles6 = 7 | Boss6 = | Conditions6 = | EXP6 = 607 | Beli6 = 5086 | Rainbow6 = | Title6 = Mystery | TConditions6 = Clear Chapter | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = Escape from Laboon! | Stamina7 = 10 | Battles7 = 7 | Boss7 = | Conditions7 = | EXP7 = 738 | Beli7 = 4622 | Rainbow7 = | Title7 = | TConditions7 = | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = Revenge! Mysterious Duo | Stamina8 = 10 | Battles8 = 7 | Boss8 = | Conditions8 = | EXP8 = 714 | Beli8 = 5244 | Rainbow8 = 1 | Title8 = | TConditions8 = | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = Showdown!! Laboon | Stamina9 = 10 | Battles9 = 7 | Boss9 = | Conditions9 = | EXP9 = 720 | Beli9 = 5130 | Rainbow9 = | Title9 = Bouquet | TConditions9 = Clear Chapter | Chapter10 = 10 | Quest10 = Clash!! Laboon | Stamina10 = 12 | Battles10 = 10 | Boss10 = | Conditions10 = | EXP10 = 853 | Beli10 = 6062 | Rainbow10 = 1 | Title10 = Promise Rival | TConditions10 = Clear Chapter Clear Chapter 50 times | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in Twin Cape | Missions = }} Farming notes See Twin Cape section in Tips_for_New_OPTC_Players_and_Roadmap#Beginner Guide to Farming. How to beat Twin Cape *Chapter 1 Neptunian Squid attacks for 1234 every turn and has 150150 HP. He should be a quite easy fight with a team. *Chapter 2 Grunts. *Chapter 3 Grunts. *Chapter 4 Mr. 9 attacks for 2088 every 2 turns and has 80000 HP. *Chapter 5 Miss Wednesday attacks for 1000 every turn and has 90000 HP. *Chapter 6 Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday fight together. Their stats are lowered, to 1800 ATK and 70000 HP for Mr. 9 and 868 ATK and 60000 HP for Miss W. *Chapter 7 Neptunian Squid is back and tougher. It attacks for 1688 every turn and has 212110 HP. *Chapter 8 Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday are back and their stats are a bit higherL 2000 ATK, 92000 HP and 998 ATK and 80000 HP. *Chapter 9 Meet the boss for this stage, Laboon. He attacks for 2560 and has 299580 HP. The big clincher is that he has a trigger: HP <30%: ~30,0000 Damage. You need a team that can deal with that. Obviously, a time delayer like Usopp will help - try to use him when the boss is approaching 30%, and you'll get few extra turns. If that's not enough, you may want to consider a QCK team, for example, lead by Sanji, or a rainbow team lead by Arlong or Zeff (through hopefully you have pulled a better captain by now). *Chapter 10 Laboon has powered up, now has 2980 ATK and 382500 HP, and he will still activate his Special Sorrowful Charge under 30%. Follow the same strategies for the previous fight. Category:Grand Line Entry Zone